Stacraft: Reavers
by The-Obsidian
Summary: Caleb 'Frost' Terra, was in the military since he was a kid but is also a Psionic in the Dominion Military who learned massive amounts of self-control, but even as one of the Best the Dominion has to Offer, Frost only seeks to reclaim what was once his. Using any means necessary, but patience always has it's own rewards.


sFrost Terra, referred to as Caleb or Ace because those were his grades, but his willpower could not be matched, he sat across from the Ghost who seemed to stare deeply into his soul and Frost growled as he leaned forward towards the Ghost, he could feel the Ghost's mind probing his own and it was on the verge of penetrating his psychological barrier and obtaining all the secrets that Frost kept closely Guarded, In the hypothetical chest in the darkest depths of his mind. He let the Ghost feel the searing pain of all the suffering Frost had experienced during his life and felt the mental twitch. Before his mouth formed a mirthless grim. "Did you obtain what you sought to receive?" He asked the Ghost, Frost himself was a Psionic as well, it ran in the blood but nobody knew that, not even his father or mother. He gradually learned to control these psionic abilities and even conceal them with the mental snap of his fingers. He would not be discovered by a single dominion Ghost. He would not be conscripted into the Ghost program and have himself erased, with the eraser leaving but a smudge of the former life he had. Almost completely erasing him, but if they did, he would die. So they just concealed most things, kind of like a layer of white out covering the un-erasable pen.

The Ghost, who's mind was relatively distracted let a few things flow out of her mind and Frost unintentionally picked them up, before cramming them into the depths of his mind, and they began intertwining with his own thoughts, he plucked them out and simply read them, just as he'd read a book. _Agent 29, nicknamed Obsidian was female and wore a Ghost suit, current age was sixteen, she was abducted at age eleven after exploding her parent's head and causing a mass-death in a Tram station as she tried to flee. Thirteen people's heads inexplicably exploded. The official cause was a Lone Gunman who was killed on scene and his body was recovered before being cremated._

Frost grunted. "Apologies, we got off at a bad start but I don't like being probed by a Ghost. Not my thing, but I'm sure other guys in here will enjoy it. My name's Frost _Terra_." He said to her, clearly whispering the last name so that he would not be heard. "What's your primary objective and can you tell us why you're with us today?" He asked her, without letting her respond or ask a question in regards to the old families or why he'd do that to her, in the whole pain respect.

She rubbed her temple and he could see that single tear flow down her cheek before she shook her head. "That… is… not right." She stated to him in a matter of fact tone, and slowly shook her head some more, from left to right. She even lowered her head and he probably should've thought before letting lose what he did. He let the whole apology slip out of his psi-block before he could speak and opened his mouth to talk and she raised a hand, only her index finger wasn't a part of that clenched fist. He glanced at her wrist-blade and admired the weapon. He wanted one.

After a few seconds she recovered from the blow he struck and then answered him. "My objective is classified." She stated to him but let out a slight grin. Clearly this was an immature child's game to her.

He leaned back into his seat and looked to his men, six in this dropship, not including him and the Ghost, or rather 'Obsidian'. The other two Combat-Teams were in the two other dropships, numbering a total of twenty-two in his Power-Company. They were all unsure of what was going to happen once the stepped foot outside of the dropship, and Frost could feel all the anxiety, and due to that, he was now anxious. The only ones who weren't anxious had to be the Ghost and those Marines that were Resoc'd criminals.

He chuckled silently and brushed all of these emotions away, none of these feelings were actually his, and he just stood up and out of his seat, activating his boots magnetic aspects and keeping straight and walking towards the bay door. "Now I know how you all feel, battle for the first time… what do we do, oh my god. Picture this, training dummies, this is just another drill and you can't die, but in order to make your CO happy, you gotta keep your heads down, suppressive fire and cover each other's asses when we're on the ground. "Resoc'd up front, right behind me, everyone else, you're lending support fire and targeting the enemies up high or that we miss. Spread out and give each other room to move. We don't need anyone bunching up on the field, Reavers, let's move it up." He ordered and they all stood up, getting ready to exit the Dropship on a moment's notice.

The pilot didn't get the chance to speak before she uttered the words, cut off by Frost's direct intervention. "Our ETA is approximately thirty seconds." He added and they all waited for the inevitable. The seconds felt like hours but Frost laughed to himself as saw the moment the doors open. They had landed and they all instantly charged off of the dropship. They were on an installation in space; he knew by the way the structure before him extended upwards only to show the surface of the planet they'd be fighting over today once it had come to its end. He got this odd sense of vertigo and saw gunfire from defensive turrets and looked at his other dropships. The marauders were up front and demolishing the turrets with relative ease and he grunted. "Reavers! Form up on me!" He shouted and literally flung himself forward, the servos in his Power-suit kept him moving quickly and he chose not to use the stimpacks. He simply used his psionic abilities to tweak bullets coming at him and fired multiple rounds at the few Marines who wore various colors of armor. Frost's was white with a red stripe across his chest, and one across his back. He also bore a Dominion insignia on his Visor, with a Frozen Star on his Shoulder, just like the rest of his soldiers.

The Reavers on their first deployment, charged in, fearless, flawless and without hesitation or remorse. They were magnificent. The Ghost tweaked bullets and took out the enemy marksmen with ease. Frost was up front, leading his men and feeling the bullets as they tried to meet their mark. He was swatting them away using his gifts that his mother and father gave him, he did not grow tired and neither did his men, inspired by his fighting and valor. "Move it up Reavers!" He shouted and ran forward, and after what seemed like hours of fighting they got to the airlock for the interior of the installation. He opened a comm-link with Colonel Morrison, and his troops milled about, guarding the airlock and chatting about how many they killed.

"Colonel, we're at the airlock and infiltrating now." Frost stated to him, and the Colonel seemed to stammer.

"Already? All other platoons are still pinned down by enemy forces. Proceed with infiltration, but you'll be alone in there." He said to Frost and that sounded like a warning, which was uncommon from Dominion officers.

"Sir." Frost responded and cut the link, before looking at the Ghost. "I'm sure you have the access codes." He said to the Agent.

"Affirmative." She said without mirth and looked at him and tilted her head before turning and doing what she did, and he left the infiltrator to it. "I want two men posted out here to keep watch, Marauders, watch your fire." He said and received the hearty response of a single marauder.

"Y'meen try not to blow us all up." He said. "Don't worry, I'm certified." He gave a laugh and Frost slowly turned his head away and placed the palm of his gauntlet up against his face before checking his weapon. Took a scrape, but she'd live. We're all somewhat scarred after today. Except the resoc'd and Ghost.

He looked at the Ghost and received a response almost instantly, the door opened and she turned to him. "Want to play a game?" She asked, and he rolled his eyes. "Follow the leader." She stated, and he walked into the airlocked, his men all followed and the Ghost entered last, using the entire platoon as a meatshield. Predictable Ghost behavior.

The airlock hissed as it closed and for the first time of the day Frost opened his mind and took in his surroundings, he sensed something. It didn't feel right but he tried to ignore it. The Airlock was dark and a woman's voice spoke to them, well, an adjutant. An adjutant's voice spoke to them. "Cycling Complete, opening interior airlock." She said and the airlock did open, but it was dark inside. The lighting was gone and nothing remained. He turned his lights on and found himself staring into the bloodshot eyes of a horde of infested terran.

"Oh… my… god." He heard one of the marines say and the face of the Infested Terran turned from passive to aggressive as it found itself staring into the light, it charged forward and was killed instantly by a gunshot to Frost's right. It was then that all hell broke loose. The Marines in the back got anxious and charged forward shoving into people and pushing other Marines out into the mass of Infested. "What the hell is going on here?!" Frost questioned as he unloaded a burst of spikes. Which hammered into the infested. Smashing into several at once but they were replaced. "Marauders! Make room for the marauders and charge!" He ordered, and preferred not to be overrun but instead run them over. The infested, for whatever reason looked fragile and as though they were in somewhat of a slumber. He'd expect the opposite, but maybe they'd been down there for quite some time. He shook these stupid thoughts away and stepped aside but continued to fire. Short-controlled bursts to maximize ammo effectiveness, despite the swarm, which he couldn't miss. Old habits did tend to die hard.

Frost heard the servos of the Marauders and the marines in unison as they move forward. He laughed as he watched the massive marauders simply plow through the Infested terran and crushed them beneath their massive boots, with the marines stepping on anybody that they missed. The marines on the side of the stampede fired at those who dared to get too close to the Reavers. They reached the opposing wall and Frost did a roster check. All Callsigns still functioning but the Ghost had vanished. Possibly cloaked but he heard the call for help. Hell, in any other circumstance he'd have left her to die, but becoming a Zerg psionic was not good for the Terran, not pointing fingers at the Queen of Blades for an example or anything.

He slowly turned his head and could easily make out the Ghost being swarmed by the Infested Terran, she was keeping them back, close quarters training kicking in, but it was obviously flawed. Frost, didn't waste any more time than he already had, he charged back in, firing his weapon and using it to easily smash the infested aside with relative ease. Oh hey, let's cloak now, while we're in combat surrounded by Zerg. But no, of course not.

He grunted as he grabbed the infested Terran by the face and crushed it instantly. He then opened fire on the infested and mowed a path through them and walked through it, whilst he did he shook the infested terrans off of his shoulders that tried to weigh him down. He continued to smash through and finally reached the Ghost, whom was still fighting off the infested. She ducked and he mowed them all down before grabbing her wrist and pulled her through the swarm. Firing in a straight line and running quickly. He saw that his forces were supporting him accordingly, and he smiled but he also noticed the expressions on their faces. Ones of horror, and the lack of independence. They just fired because they wanted him to survive and the Infested were being mowed down, left and right. He threw the Ghost forward and turned to elbow a single Infested in the face, crushing it's skull before he clambered up onto the steps and walk-way. From what he saw, they were in a freight tunnel. The airlock's placement wasn't the brightest, but it was there and he turned and opened fire on the Infested Terrans. "Marauders! Get that door open, we're sitting ducks out here!" Frost shouted and the marauders fired three rounds into the door, shrapnel flew everywhere and a piece slammed into his right pauldron, but didn't meet flesh. "Not how I'd have chosen, but efficient." He stated and waved his hand towards the door. "Go! Go! Go!" He ordered and they all fell back, and Frost, first in last out, closed the door behind him, right before the Infested Terrans overran him. He closed his eyes and slowly sat down. They were cramped in a hallway, but he just dozed. Waiting for it all to end… but he remembered why he was here.


End file.
